Injection stretch blow molding (ISBM) is a process for producing hollow plastic forms, such as bottles and dairy and juice containers. Manufacturers continue to search for alternative polymers and methods of preparing these products.
Various polymer compositions of polypropylene can be used to produce ISBM articles. Depending on the polymer compositions, these articles can vary greatly in both mechanical and optical properties, such as top load strength, drop impact strength, haze, and opacity, as well as processability.
It is desirable to improve mechanical, optical, and processability properties of polymer compositions used to make commercial products. It is toward this end that the present invention is directed, particularly in the production of ISBM articles.